Oofy Cupcake 2
'''Oofy Cupcake 2 '''is the movie that is going to be released on September 14 2018! About the Movie Momo Hibiki and Oofy Cupcake find the way to the Melody Kingdom. Movie Story "Once Upon a Cupcake, the movie starts with a black screen. All the Cupcakes in Cupcakeville." Said the Narrator. "And the movie start" All the cupcake are getting along with each other. The Cupcakes lived in Cupcakeville. "Hey! Everycupcake from Sweetie Arabia is here!" Said Dove. "Are you kidding? We shouldn't build a shelf!" Said Filly. "The cupcakes get along as the movie starts, from Canada and American Samoa." Said the Narrator. "Momo Hibiki The Cupcake." Momo Hibiki The Cupcake is with Awesome The Cupcake King. Momo Hibiki Oomed. "Oh my Cupcake! I can't do this! What if it doesn't work, We have to stick together!" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. "It fine OK!" Said Awesome The Cupcake King. Suddenly, Momo Hibiki The Cupcake leaves the Castle and Awesome The Cupcake King Said "Good Luck!". "Hey Momo Hibiki!" Said Oofy Cupcake. "Konnichiwa!" Said Momo Hibiki. Today is the Festival of Cupcake! They singed the song of the Festival of Cupcake. After they sing a song. They wanted the Crystal. "Where is the, CRYSTAL?" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. The Crystal is in Melody Kingdom. "What gonna Work? Teamwork!" Said Momo Hibiki. "I am going to steal the Crystal from Melody Kingdom!" Said Cupcake Stealer. "You will be tooooo Late!" Said Swiper. The Cupcakes are scared. "Stop right there!" Said Dora. "Dora?" Said The Cupcakes. "Hola! Soy Dora!" Said Dora. "And i am Boots." Said Boots. The movie played the Dora The Explorer Theme Song. After the Dora The Explorer Theme Song. Dora told Momo Hibiki and Oofy Cupcake to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. They said OK. "Purple! Blue! Cupcakes!" Said Purple and Blue the Cupcake. "We will take you to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Momo Hibiki, Oofy Cupcake, Dora and Boots got to Purple and Blue The Cupcake. Purple and Blue opened the Gate to the way to Mushroom Kingdom. They are amazed. They got arrived to the Mushroom Kingdom. "Ciao!" Said Mario. That is hello in Italian. "Konnichiwa" Said Momo Hibiki. And That is Hello in Japanese. "We need to get the Crystal from Melody Kingdom!" Said Momo Hibiki. Mario said Okie Dokey. Yoshi made a sound and ate Momo Hibiki. Momo Hibiki is trapped in the Egg! OH NO! "Ew!" Said Momo Hibiki as she got out of the egg. Bowser is chasing Toad. "Go to MLP!" Said Mario. "What is MLP?" Asked Oofy Cupcake. "MLP stands for My Little Pony. We need to go to Canterlot." Said Momo Hibiki. They said OK. When they got to Canterlot, Momo Hibiki, Oofy Cupcake, Dora and Boots are amazed. "WOW!" Twilight Sparkle and the other Ponys went to Momo Hibiki's Team. "I am Twilight Sparkle. This is Pinkie Pie, This is Rainbow Dash, This is Rarity, This is Applejack, This Fluttershy and this is angel bunny!" Said Twilight Sparkle. "Yes" said Sweetie Cupcake Bell. The Vegetals Said "You will never get to Melody Kingdom!" Twilight Sparkle Attacked the Vegetals."Goodbye." Said Twilight Sparkle. "Think the cupcakes need to go to Trolls." Said Doctor the Cupcake. "WHAT? TROLLS? WHY? THE TROOLLERS!" Said Oofy Cupcake. "Not the trollers on the internet. The peoples." Said Doctor the Cupcake. When Momo Hibiki's Team got to the Trolls, Poppy said Hello. Branch wanted cupcakes. DJ Suki played the song, I love Cupcakes. Satin and Chenille scared the trolls. Pusheen the Cat and Stormy The Cat are scared. "We need to go to Melody Kingdom!" Said Momo Hibiki. "Twilight!" Said Princess Celestia. They Worked together and defeated the Boss. "I am the Queen of Melody Kingdom. Here's the crystal." Said The Queen Of Melody Kingdom. When the got back to Cupcakeville, Momo Hibiki placed the Crystal in the right place and Momo Hibiki played her song. THE END. Characters * Narrator * Momo Hibiki The Cupcake * Oofy Cupcake * Awesome The Cupcake King * Cupcake Stealer * Swiper * Dora * Boots * Blue The Cupcake * Purple The Cupcake * Princess Peach * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Sweetie Cupcake Bell * Vegetals * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Angel Bunny (My Little Pony) * Doctor The Cupcake * Poppy * Branch * DJ Suki * Satin and Chenille * Pusheen The Cat * Stormy * Princess Celestia * The Queen of Melody Kingdom * Other Cupcakes Trivia * This is the First Movie. * This movie is released on September 14 2018. * This movie is made due to "Friendship". * This is the Canadian-American Samoan Movie. * The Some Character is from "Oofy Cupcake","Dora The Explorer","Super Mario","My Little Pony",and "Trolls" Category:Movies